


Good Morning

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [12]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Thor rimming Loki and Loki enjoying it.</p>
<p>Also a fill for Thorki Valentine's Day challenge - day 3 - domestic fluff.</p>
<p>
  <i>Thor chuckled upon entering the still darkened chamber when he saw Loki was at the exact same spot where Thor had left him a couple of hours prior – burrowed underneath the covers with pillows and furs stretched haphazardly all across the bed from the mess they'd made during the night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick porn for you! :)
> 
> Forgive any mistakes please.

Thor chuckled upon entering the still darkened chamber when he saw Loki was at the exact same spot where Thor had left him a couple of hours prior – burrowed underneath the covers with pillows and furs stretched haphazardly all across the bed from the mess they'd made during the night.

 

Thor had to rise shortly after dawn but with midday nearing, his training exercise was done and he was free to return. And he very much liked what he saw.

 

Loki stirred, hearing him come in and cracked one eye open, making a soft 'mhmm' sound as though saying he was pleased to see Thor finally came back. With a smug grin, Thor tore off his sweat-damp tunic and knelt on the edge of the large bed, slowly approaching his sleepy brother.

 

With ease he found one of Loki's ankles underneath the covers and grasped it playfully. Loki's annoyed grunt when Thor tickled it – more on purpose than accidentally – turned into an appreciative moan when Thor stuck his entire head under the covers and began kissing his way up Loki's calf.

 

“You're all sweaty,” Loki complained in sleepy voice. “Be nice and stay down there. You may come back for more after you've bathed.”

 

Thor laughed against Loki's inner thigh, an idea for suitable punishment already forming in his mind. He nuzzled and kissed the slightly humid, but soft skin of Loki's long legs, working his way upwards. He could smell his brother's arousal, still carrying the unmistakable scent of their love making. Loki was already pushing the covers down his hips to make the way easier for Thor, arching his back to press his growing erection against Thor's face, but Thor had other plans.

 

With ease he grabbed Loki by the hips and flipped him over, enjoying the squawk Loki couldn't stop from escaping his lips. But after that, he didn't protest. They both loved it when Thor used his strength in bed.

 

Tossing the covers away impatiently, Thor smiled sharply at the sight before him. He was still lying on his stomach between Loki's spread legs, but now there was a delectable arch of round, pale arse in front of him, continuing into smooth back. His smile grew even sharper when he saw nothing but a mess of black hair; Loki's face was buried in the pillow and his shoulders were heaving with deep, shivery breaths.

 

He let the anticipation build for a while longer, nipping at the backs of Loki's thighs and reaching far forward to subtly massage the muscles at the small of Loki's back. But his destination was beckoning him and he leaned in, rubbing his bearded cheek across the pert globes until Loki was gasping and the skin bloomed red. Not yet satisfied, he added a couple of bites, adorning his brother's skin with almost round indentations. And even then he did not stop, soothing the offences with his tongue and then sucking on them to bring yet more blood to the surface.

 

Loki was steadily rocking his body back and forth, rubbing himself on the mattress and Thor pulled away from his ministrations just long enough to say:

 

“Careful. If you come too soon, I will not consider it a reason enough to stop.”

 

With some of that sleepiness apparently still clinging to him, Loki only moaned unhappily in reply and slowed down. Pleased, Thor returned to the feast in the front of him.

 

With teasing licks at the edge of the pale cheeks, he finally worked his way between them, pushing Loki's thighs even further apart with his shoulders, until he could see _everything._ Loki's hole was slightly more pink than usual, a testament to Thor's fucking him hard – and then slow and gentle some more – during the night. It was free of any spend though, on the outside anyway, and Thor was suddenly very eager to find out if there was any left _inside_. He flattened his tongue against the back of Loki's ball and drew upward, stopping just short of that little puckered entrance.

 

“Nggh- Thor,” Loki prompted or protested.

 

“Shh,” Thor shushed him, sending the hissed out breath onto the sensitive skin in front of him and could then feel goose-bumps rise on the otherwise smooth skin of Loki's ass.

 

He did want to tease some more, but his own want was starting to get overwhelming. With a couple more quick kisses to where Loki's thighs met his arse, he pulled his cheeks apart with his thumbs and licked in.

 

Loki jerked with a gasp and then promptly pressed back, begging for more. Well, Thor would provide. As slowly as he could, he dragged his flattened tongue all the way from Loki's perineum to the small of his back, pushing hard, knowing his beard scratched even as his tongue soothed. Slowly he shortened the length of the way his tongue was taking and focused more and more on the inviting, faintly pulsing wreath of muscle. He loved the feeling of it smoothing out around his tongue as he pushed it in more firmly and it gave out, filling his taste buds with intimately known coppery flavour.

 

Shortly after, Loki's thighs, still wedged open by Thor's broad shoulders, began shaking as Loki fought between the need to rub his cock against the sheets and between the almost instinctual pull to offer himself to Thor even more, arching his back and pushing back against Thor's face.

 

Thor laughed, quite on purpose, knowing how good it would feel to his brother, and kept busily licking and prodding, still chasing after the evidence of himself spending deep inside Loki. His face was pressed as close as it could be and still he wanted  _more_ . He pulled back shortly, kneading and smoothing Loki's cheeks roughly and then dove in with his thumbs, exposing the pink entrance first to his gaze, then to his mouth again, kissing it and licking with vigour. 

 

Loki started fighting against the hold Thor had on him, apparently unable to stop his hips from driving into the bed. Thor let him, content to try and keep up with the erratic motions, doing his best to keep his tongue working and his lips fused over the sensitive spot that was Loki's hole. Loki was still being much less vocal than usual – though perhaps not silent, with so many moans spilling from his throat – and Thor enjoyed being able to be so intimately close and watch him reach the peak.

 

The stiffening of Loki's legs and the desperate gasps that the pillows could not hide told Thor he was close and he doubled his effort, helping Loki rock himself even harder and fucked him with his tongue relentlessly.

 

“Aah-” Loki let out one single loud moan and Thor could feel his hole clenching and releasing rapidly against his tongue. He gently licked through the after-shocks until Loki was pliant and boneless again, just like he had been when he was freshly woken.

 

He could hardly bear to part from this and so he didn't, nuzzling and kissing all parts of Loki's behind, occasionally sneaking in a little teasing lick at his hole until Loki seemed to rouse finally and swatted at Thor's head with a laugh, rolling over slowly when Thor pulled back. Thor bit his lip to hide a smile; Loki was a complete mess. His hair was so tousled and his face was damp with sweat and spit, creased from the pillow at some places, it was terribly endearing.

 

“Good morning, brother,” he grinned.

 

“You will be the death of me,” Loki moaned in reply, dropping his head back onto the pillows.

 

“After I've bathed, I shall certainly try.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> thorduna.tumblr.com


End file.
